The Ghost & Mrs Muir
by hailsofwales
Summary: Recently widowed Lucy Muir decides to return to her childhood home of Whitecliffe to raise her daughter, Anna. After being hired as a maid for a local inn she is soon swept up in a whirlwind of paranormal activity that would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Whitecliffe

I

The train hissed and wheezed as it rolled into the Whitecliffe station. As the conductor blew his shrill whistle the carriage doors clicked open and passengers spilled onto the platform. As the smoke began to clear, the whistle sounded once more and the train slowly rolled onto its next destination. Upon the train's departure the platform was left relatively empty, save a young widow tightly gripping the hand of her young daughter. Both were dressed in full mourning, the widow's face a tight mask, the young girl bleary eyed from the long journey. "What will we do now mama?" The little girl yawned as she lay her head against her mother's arm, "We must find a place to stay the night," the young widow attempted a strained smile for the girl before gently dragging her along. The pair made their way through the station and out onto the muddy outer streets of the village. "Welcome to Whitecliffe, Anna," the widow squeezed her daughter's hand encouragingly as they started off down the main lane.

"Lucy? Lucy Forester is that you!" a familiar voice called from behind the pair. "Martha!" The widow dropped her daughter's hand and rushed to embrace her childhood friend. "I thought you'd gone to London!" The woman called Martha exclaimed. "I was until this morning. My husband recently passed and I decided to bring my daughter back to Whitecliffe." Lucy pulled Anna forward. "I'm so sorry for your loss," Martha placed a hand over her breast in a gesture of sympathy. "If you don't mind asking, Lucy, have you found a place to stay?" Martha looked from Lucy to Anna and back again. "Unfortunately no," Lucy sighed, "Then you must come and stay with me! My uncle passed on three years ago, God rest his soul, and he left me his cottage, you see, and I decided to open an inn." Martha beamed at the two weary travelers. "Are you sure?" Lucy implored but Martha merely smiled and waved her hand dismissively, "Of course, in fact, I insist that you come and I won't take no for an answer!" Lucy could broker no argument and followed Martha down the winding seaside path to the cottage on the outskirts of town.


	2. Chapter 2: Gull Cottage

II

Gull Cottage was a massive Victorian beach house that sat precariously on the edge of Gregg Pointe, the tallest and jagged of all of the seaside cliffs that bordered the village. A massive wraparound porch dominated the front façade of the home while its pale blue-grey paint blended the imposing structure seamlessly with the ocean mists that lingered from the violent crashing of the waves. A collection of towering spires and turrets shot upwards from the northern walls of the house making it seem as though Gull Cottage would reach up through the clouds to touch the hand of God himself.

"It's beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed as Martha pushed open the front gate and led them up a winding brick path to the massive oak door. "My uncle was always fond of a tidy house and pleasant view," Martha chuckled as she fished in her apron pocket for the key. Creaking in protest, the ancient door swung open and the trio entered the impressive grand foyer. "I've only got one room left," Martha explained as Lucy and Anna set their bags at their feet, "It's the attic loft. It's not much but it does have a beautiful view of the sea at sunset," Martha picked up one of the bags and started up the great winding staircase that dominated the grand foyer.

Lucy and Anna picked up the remaining bags and followed Martha to the top of the staircase where they stopped before a tall weathered oak door. "Well, here we are, here's the key. I'll leave you to get settled. Dinner will be served at seven," Martha pulled a small gold skeleton key from her apron pocket and placed it in Lucy's palm. "Thank you Martha!" Lucy smiled, embracing her friend one last time before unlocking the door and ushering her daughter inside.

"Mama, can I have the bed by the window?" Anna raced to the small cot tucked away in the corner of the room underneath the large bay window with its endless view of the sea. "Of course," Lucy smiled lifting one of their bags on the modest four poster bed that dominated the other half of the room. "Anna, come and help me put our things away," Lucy motioned to the bag of clothes that lay open on the bed. Diligently the young girl skipped to her mother's side and helped place the folded clothes in the large armoire next to the four poster bed.


End file.
